An electronic component mounting systems which manufactures a mounted board by mounting an electronic component on a board by soldering is formed by connecting a plurality of apparatuses for electronic component mounting such as a solder printing apparatus, an electronic component placing apparatus, and a reflow apparatus. In the electronic component mounting system, a position correcting technique in which solder position information acquired by measuring solder printing positions actually is fed forward to a post-process is known as a technique for preventing a mounting failure due to deviations of solder printing positions relative to the positions of soldering electrodes formed on a board (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
In the example described in Patent Document 1, printing position deviations are detected by disposing a print inspection apparatus between a printing apparatus and an electronic component placing apparatus, and mounting position correction information for minimizing influences of the printing position deviations is transmitted to the downstream electronic component placing apparatus. With this measure, the influences of the printing position deviations can be reduced utilizing what is called a self-alignment effect that electrodes attract an electronic component due to the surface tension of molten solder in a reflow process that is executed after placement of the component. As a result, high mounting quality of a mounted board manufacturing process can be secured.